


Metamorphosis

by NRGburst



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Filling in the gaps betweenLyon's PrideandThe Tower and the Hiveor How Asia Eagle Learned to FlyAsia POV
Relationships: Rojer Raven-Lyon/Asia Eagle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Cracking the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read this series recently and was reminded of how disappointed I was that Rojer/Asia didn't get a lot of development in **The Tower and the Hive** when I thought they were _just the sweetest_ in **Lyon's Pride**? So I just had to try to fic in the gaps! Will try to stick as close to canon as possible and ret-con inconsistencies, but do let me know if you spot mistakes!

It was always just _easier_ not to be in the midst of all the noise and trouble and mischief of a household as big as theirs. To find comfort in the reliable constancy of machines and mathematics; how simply and completely mechanical failures could be repaired in contrast to conversations that went awry. And if it hurt sometimes to realize she'd been forgotten, she reasoned it was better than being tripped and pinched and mocked while trying to compete for food or attention.

There were always crackers in the cupboard; a book she could download from Teach; problems that she could actually solve without having to deal with any upset personalities. Undemanding company in horses and canines.

She's not sure why Rojer Raven-Lyon notices her at all. He's a second cousin from Iota Aurigae, and even her own siblings barely acknowledge her existence. Whereas he's a well-trained T-1 and already widely traveled and accomplished, and he wouldn't even be here if his Dini pair hadn't been murdered right in front of him while he was out in space, serving one of the squadrons chasing down Hivers.

His grief is still raw and awful, and so overwhelming sometimes that she wishes she could shoulder some of it for him somehow, that she could do something more useful than ache along with him when he thinks of his Dinis, which is constantly. He couldn't even go back to his own family home because it's full of his younger sibling's Dini pairs, so he's living at great-grandmother's cabin all alone instead, which she didn't understand until she'd tried to contact him one night. She's not that Talented really, but she'd somehow sensed him in the grips of unbearable despair and tried to reach out before feeling the blazing presence of the Rowan --the Prime on Callisto who'd helped save Deneb from the Hivers, and his grandmother-- already wrapping him in mental solace.

His family _was_ actively comforting and easing him, while giving him the distance from their Dini friends he also needed. She's glad he never noticed her pathetic efforts- silly to try, really- those who love him most are all powerful Primes, and she's just a stupid lamebrain he barely knows.

Still, he seems to find her company easier than her sibling's noisy attempts at fun distraction and competition. Plus they can discuss their coursework outside the structured environment of class- it's nice to talk about engineering concepts with somebody other than the instructor. At least, that's why she thinks he seeks her out.

It's still odd to realize he actually wants to spend time with her when he's surely met far more attractive and interesting people all over the galaxy. That he wants to know her opinions about when they can apply the quantums they're learning, favorite vids or good spots to hunt.

And as the months pass and his grief slowly ebbs, it's nice to see him smile more and get excited about things like the best way to attack jo-junctions. To see his genuine appreciation when she brings him a favorite snack, or when they flawlessly finish a challenging set with time to spare.

It also perturbs her a little to realize his sheer handsomeness is starting to make her ache in a secret, new way.

But she firmly shoves down and locks away such pointless feelings. Rojer's destined to be a Prime on a faraway planet, with some equally smart and good looking higher talent he can make more Prime babies with.

He'll forget her once he's done this bereavement/study break, the same way she's used to slipping from the minds of people here.

And when Rojer leaves Deneb as abruptly as he'd arrived, without even saying goodbye, she tries to remind herself that she'd always known it would happen. That as wonderful as it had been to have a friend, she's more used to doing things alone. That she shouldn't feel as bereft as she does- it means he's healed from his loss enough to go back to 'porting ships and 'pathing important messages around the galaxy. She just wishes she could have had the chance to tell him how she'd passed- with honours too-- and have him grin and tell her he told her so. 

It takes her completely by surprise to receive a message tube a couple days later. And she flushes with pleasure when she opens it to find a letter from Rojer that starts with his congratulations for getting honours–apparently cousin Clancy had told him-- and reports on his own honours score before giving apologies and explanations for his abrupt departure: he'd been recruited as part of a team of three Primes at Phobos Moon base as soon as his graduation had been official and he'd never even made it out of the Tower after the exam.

So far they're just installing lights and rescuing crew that go spinning off in zero grav on the Refugee Hiver Ship, but he's thrilled to be working on such an exciting project again, especially because one of the other Primes is his brother Thian. He tells her all about the moon base and the massive Hiver ship before he signs off saying how he already misses her and wishes he could tell her all this in person, urging her to apply everywhere now that she's officially graduated, but especially to FT&T: they need Talented engineers, and she absolutely fits the bill.

She pictures him writing the letter she holds in her hands while sprawled on a couch the same way he'd always worked out equations at the cabin. Although his couch is now on a moon orbiting Mars in the Sol system, there's a great clear dome over his head instead of a sky, and he gets precooked food from a dispenser instead of having to pick, catch and make it himself.

Primes have such exciting lives. Maybe she _could_ apply to FT&T- she'll have to ride out to the Tower anyway to drop off her reply to Rojer.

* * *

She's still so flabbergasted when the offer arrives that she just keeps blinking at the official letter she's pulled from the message tube, sure that she must be reading it incorrectly: Asia Eagle has been invited to work as a FT&T Tower Engineer.

But instead of starting her initial training at Deneb Tower, the trial period is to be held on _Iota Aurigae-_ Rojer's home Tower and planet, and she's been invited to stay at the Raven-Lyon household during.

She's never even left Deneb before- most Denebians don't unless they enlist or come from one of the richer echelons of society, so she'd certainly never expected to. Even the discovery that Roddie will be going as well, direct from his Navy job at Heimlan Moon base, does little to ease her sense of panic.

She messages Rojer right away, although because she has to use the e-system she knows he'll take days to get it.

_I never thought FT &T would send a mere trainee off planet! What if the Engineer hates me? What if I damage the engines in your mother's tower? At least with Deneb, I'd be able to ride home if I made some horrible mistake! I just don't think I can do this. I should probably rescind my application and try to find a position at the power plant, or maybe Deneb Connect. They don't pay as well, but at least failing wouldn't be so awful._

Still, his reply changes her decision to withdraw her application.

_Asia! Don't be silly- Xexo's going to be thrilled to have you, and he'll be training the both of us! Can't wait to show you around home- I'll beat you there by a week and try to suss what Xexo's got planned for us first, okay? It'll be fun to finally get our hands dirty instead of just learning theory, don't you think? You'd better not force me to do this course alone..._

That makes her pause- if Rojer will be right next to her again, and he's expecting her to come...

Her fingers are shaking as she sends the acceptance confirmation, but she sends it all the same.

* * *

The trip starts out terribly, but in retrospect, it's maybe the best week of her life.

Asia's never been so sure that she doesn't belong, clambering awkwardly out of the personnel capsule on a planet that smells nothing like Deneb under a sky that's the wrong color, with seemingly half of those in the busy Tower yard speaking Dini, which was an option she'd forgone in favor of advanced calculus. They're herded to a giant sprawling house that's also bustling with Dinis and strangers, and all the while Asia wonders anxiously if Rojer maybe didn't get to leave Phobos Moon base as planned, because though she spots that same white streak of hair he has on multiple others, it's soon evident that he isn't here.

It's overwhelming trying to keep track of all the new names and faces and job titles while also trying to pay attention to the running list of directions about rooms and stables, mealtimes and duties. So she tries to sit quietly and fade into the background, hoping nobody presses her for an opinion or reply.

She stifles a shriek when one of the reptilian pets skitters up her leg and wraps itself around her knee. Another quickly joins it, and another, and then another, and it's all she can do to not shake them off in horror. She doesn't dare handle one of their family pets without permission, and she can only hope they'll get bored and leave her alone if she doesn't move.

She's mortified when Rojer's baby sister Petra comes imperiously to her rescue, obviously appalled that she hadn't just brushed them off to start. She feels even worse when she sees the dismay in his mother and sister's eyes, and is so miserably ashamed of herself that she doesn't even notice Rojer until he's grabbed her by the hand.

Even the cloud of wretched embarrassment can't dim how vital and happy he looks; how relieved she is to see him even if he's determined to introduce her to even _more_ strangers that she'll surely never be able to keep straight, but it's impossible to resist his cajoling either, even if he's talking faster than usual out of happy excitement.

And she can admit, privately, how nice it is to hold his hand, even if he seems to have forgotten how much longer his legs are, and she's having to trot to keep up with him.

“Sorry- it's not usually so crazy but Mom wrangled it so that everybody's home on leave right now. And you arrived earlier than scheduled or I would have been in the yard with Gil and Kat to welcome you straight off- I really am glad you're here.”

He squeezes her hand reassuringly, and the anxiety knotted in her stomach starts to dissolve as he continues. “My new Dinis are with Xexo, playing with old Hive Ship puzzle pieces. We've been doing our best to “remind” them of things we used to do- I ever tell you about making matches?”

She shakes her head, sure she must have misheard. “...But- I thought Gil and Kat were your Dinis that- that...”

Unaccountably, Rojer grins, though tears spring up in his eyes at the same time. “They were. And I got 'em back. C'mon. They want to meet you, too. And the pieces are all scale replicas of the actual ship, which I'm sure you'll appreciate.”

The rest of the day is so unexpectedly fun that she can almost forget the disaster she'd made with the slithering pets- Xexo is steadily knowledgeable and patient while she formulates her answers to his queries, and it's pure wonder to meet little Grl and Ktg, Rojer's Dinis somehow reborn. They are sweetly affectionate, and still too small to reach the table without being held on laps, making happy clacks while trying to fit plastic replica pieces of the shattered Hiver ship together.

It's an exercise just for the puzzling challenge of it now that the Alliance has acquired a whole Hiver ship, but revisiting activities they'd once enjoyed apparently also helps to rebuild fine motor and spatial skills for the little Dinis. And it makes her eyes sting to see the way Rojer just glows with joy, to see them talk in Dini with him and make him guffaw.

To all of their astonished delight, she even manages to find a match among the jumble of pieces.

“It was just... luck! A statistical anomaly!” she protests while Gil and Kat tumble about in rhapsodies and Xexo and Rojer beam and shower her with undeserved praise.

“Took us months to come up with one match, didn't it, Xexo?! I told you she was special!” Rojer enthuses, and Asia is too busy patting the exultant Dini bodies flapping against her to keep protesting. They're just so adorably excited- to damper that wouldn't feel right.

ZH CLEVER HUMAN! ZH BEST GIRL! Rojer translates, grinning, and though her cheeks flush crimson again for the second time that day, she smiles.

* * *

Helping Rojer with Gil and Kat gives her a task that keeps her from fretting while they're back at the house, too. She might not be able to speak Dini, but she quickly learns some of the signs they use most often, and has the hands to help dry Kat's pelt while Rojer does Gil, or reach dishes and cut food they can't quite manage yet.

Lessons at the Tower are challenging and instructive- Tower generators are so much bigger than anything she's had to fix before, but she's had so much experience at maintenance and troubleshooting that she gets approving nods from Xexo more frequently than thoughtful corrections before he sends her off to clean turbines or manufacture parts or plan inspection schedules.

Learning to Merge is harder, and as lovely and experienced as Rojer's mother Damia is, Asia finds the whole process terribly intimidating- letting down her personal shields enough for the Prime to tap into her talent isn't something most Denebians with latent talent bother to practice, and she's just sure she's going to broadcast something embarrassing or her usual: clam up too much to be accessed at all.

But with Rojer and Xexo to help guide her through the process, helping her to picture it like the first step of a function, like lining up tools beforehand so you can grab the correct one without taking your eyes off the gauge, she finally gets the hang of it.

_See? Told you you could do it._ Rojer paths, both delighted and smug, and she paths back a tentative thought at him while merged in the velvet/dark blue/coffee of his mind.

_I know you did. But I still think frying fish was easier._

Her eyes are closed, but she swears she can feel him grin.

* * *

In fact the week flies by, and all too soon they're on their last evening.

Asia can hardly believe the experience she'd been dreading so much has been the exact opposite of her pessimistic expectations. She's tried and learned so many new things in such a short time. People here listen when she speaks; Gil and Kat always greet her with cuddles, and there's always at least one Coonie sitting loyally by her, to beg pats in return for warding off the Slithers. She even thinks she's somewhat redeemed herself in Petra's eyes, since she's a practiced rider and decent shot, and slight enough that Kat and Gil can ride pillion with her on hunt.

But she's just realized that she might not ever be back. Worse, that she might never see Rojer and Grl and Ktg again once she returns to Deneb.

He's just received some exciting new assignment, and he can't talk about it, so it must be important. Which probably means he's going out into deep space again. And those missions are _years_ long.

She wants to be happy for him, but all she can think of is the impending loneliness. She just doesn't have the staggering mental range of a Prime, which keeps his family so closely knit, and wasting generator power on a personal call would be an abuse of FT&T resources.

She supposes glumly that she'll be able to send him letters more easily if she's already at the Tower, but the idea of being without his easy friendship, back where people barely notice she exists, makes her want to curl up in a miserable ball in bed. But she can't because she's a guest and that would cause her hosts concern.

So she tries not to spoil the last few hours by just being quietly miserable, but Rojer notices and refuses to accept her evasions when he asks her what's wrong.

“I've just had too much wine and should probably get to bed. You should really spend time with your family while you can,” she points out quietly.

Rojer lifts a shoulder. “Ah, they're always just a thought away,” he says, lifting a shoulder and giving her one of those charming smiles of his. Which would usually make her smile in return, but she can't when this is all coming to an end. “ _You're_ the one I'm worried about staying in touch with. Promise you'll keep writing me?”

“Oh, I don't want to bore you, Roj,” she says, ducking her head before he grabs her hand and she's suddenly aware of him right against her mental shields.

“Asia! You _never_ bore me,” he says vehemently. Then, very quietly. “Let me in? I can shield if you don't want anybody to hear. Even Mom won't be able to, I swear.”

She gulps and complies, and tears well up in her eyes anyway when she's suddenly immersed in his mind, in how tenderly he cares about her and how it saddens him to see her unhappy before he wraps her in warm reassurance. Which bolsters her enough to confess.

_...I'm just an idiot who doesn't want to go back and do exactly what I thought I was signing up for, is all. You know Deneb. Maybe things will be different with a Tower job, but it still won't be colorful and exciting like here. And everybody at home's just used to ignoring me until they need something fixed. Plus the most innovative thing I'll ever have to design is probably a water pump._

_Knowing you, it would be an amazing water pump._

She huffs a laugh despite herself and grips his hand tighter. She can feel him struggling with something, like he's got a secret he desperately wants to tell her but can't.

_The best is yet to come, Asia, I promise you,_ he finally hedges, and winces mentally when she immediately wonders how he can promise that. Though that sparks a hopeful flicker in her at last.

_You precogged something?_

_Just wait 'til tomorrow, okay?_ _And I'll miss you something awful, too. Please say you'll write?_

_Of course, I will, Roj. You're the best friend I've ever had, don't you know that?_

* * *

Rojer knew. _He must have._ Her eyes widen at that belated realization and she almost lets out a nervous laugh even though she's still trembling to be standing here before Earth Prime, in the middle of the Blundell complex on Earth. 

The _Columbia_ , bound first for Clarf for more crew and supplies. Then out into deep space, studying the planets the Hivers abandoned.

_How is this even her life?_ She'll be responsible for helping maintain the engines of a spaceship and gear for missions and of course, adding her talent to the team Prime Flavia Bastianmajani has requested so that they can port supplies, messages and of course, the ships themselves.

Prima Flavia requested _her_. 

Asia's so used to being the leftovers when her siblings were picking teams. It's surreal hearing her own qualifications being spoken aloud: honours engineering certification and T-4 status putting her just behind Zara Raven-Lyon on her list. They need both her mechanical/mathematical expertise and mental muscle.

She hopes she won't let them down, but it's hard to be pessimistic when she can see the smiles on the familiar faces around her and sense the excited goodwill in the room; remembers how well they'd already coordinated as a team on hunts.

Which makes her brow wrinkle. That can hardly be coincidence. That must have been a trial or team building exercise disguised as a holiday.

_Rojer did say you were far more astute than you tried to let on._

_Sir?!_

Jeff Raven twinkles his eyes at her before he continues. _I'm thrilled my grandson convinced you to join us, Asia._

* * *

Dear Rojer,

Flavia said that since you were already safely underway, it was okay for me to know you're on the _Washington_ \- congratulations! How nice it is that you get to work with Thian again, too! 

I think you already knew I'd be assigned to the _Columbia_ , didn't you? Mother was so surprised- we both thought I'd be gone for a week, and now she's sending clothes and books I would have packed if I'd known I'd be gone _years_. I really wish you could have told me, but I understand why you couldn't. I met your Grandfather when we were getting our assignments at Blundell and I swear I wasn't thinking that loud and _he still heard me_.

I'd always imagined that crew quarters would be small out of necessity, but my room here is actually bigger than my bedroom at home. And it has all the amenities- console, bathroom, even a food dispenser. Flavia says us talents will have odd shifts since we'll be catching from all over the alliance, so we can't be bound by Mess hall schedules, though the "grub" there is good too- they always have dishes from different planets, so I think it's a bit like touring the galaxy on a plate. 

And oh Roj, the engines and parts rooms! Everything is so well organized and conscientiously maintained. The engineering staff I've met so far all seem nice, too.

I'll be sending this from Clarf, so I have to keep this short- just wanted to keep my promise. I'm still scared about doing something this adventurous, but I'm trying to hope for the best like you said. Sometimes I think somebody much more qualified than me should have been chosen, but apparently the only person with better engineering/talent qualifications is _you_ and the _Washington_ got dibs, so I'll try to live up to your standard, anyway. :)

Please pass my greetings to Grl and Ktg and Thian and Mrg and Dpl and cousin Clancy!

Miss you and hope you're safe,

Asia

* * *

Dear Asia,

How was Clarf? The sun there is incredible, isn't it? You get a chance to go to the markets before the squadron got ported out? How are you liking the wandering life of a sailor so far?

I really wish I could have told you when you were dreading getting shipped home, but Talent ethics meant I really couldn't. Sorry about Granddad too- he snoops because he has the right to, and he's never sorry about it in the least!

And of course the _Columbia_ and Flavia are lucky to have you! Your exploratory mission actually sounds a lot more interesting than our pursuit one: they've started a contest to predict how much the ion trail will degrade daily, which probably illustrates exactly how thrilling this trip has been thus far. ;) But I really can't complain, since working with Clancy and Thian is cake-- and you should see our quarters! Gil and Kat spent about ten solid minutes rolling around on our bed, they were so delighted. Was honestly staggered by how luxurious and shiny everything is, and serving on the flagship is a prestigious assignment, so crew morale and attitudes are still flying high, too. The most onerous duty has been the Captain's dinners- not sure you have to go to those, or if they're as long and formal and politicking as here, but at least the food is exquisite. I can plead off early to take care of Grl and Ktg too, since they're too young to attend yet- you remember what they're like when they eat. They're learning at an incredible rate though, and they insisted on sending you the paper cranes they've learned to fold- red one's from Gil, green from Kat, and blue from me. Origami used to be a hobby of my dad's, and we've all learned a little.

Have to tour one of the other vessels tomorrow, so I'll pop this in the tube and get to bed before Thian goes all bossy.

Miss you and hope you're safe too,

Rojer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know when they finally kiss Rojer says Asia paths to him for the first time, but she actually paths to him a bunch of times earlier even in the same book (but without any fanfare), so I'm guessing that was a mistake? Also my first time trying to write somebody with super low self esteem and yet keep her sympathetic instead of just pathetic- I hope it came across!
> 
> I also think Rojer's unwavering feelings make more sense if they stayed in contact in that year between, especially since Flavia urged him to consolidate his position. And since porting is faster than light, I figured old fashioned letters made more sense than email.


	2. Taking Wing

Dear Rojer,

I couldn't believe it, but Flavia decided to have all the higher level Talents spread out among the Fleet for a Merge. Including _me_ gathering the merge focus on the _Valiant,_ in gestalt with their generators. Flavia and Zara were very good teachers so I didn't burn anybody out, although I was so worried I would! They had me practice with the lower ratings on the _Columbia_ first, and since I know all of them, it was easier to manage than I thought- like lining up supports in a pyramid, with me holding all our Talent steady at the zenith until Flavia swooped us all up. I was so nervous, but it was also rather exciting to be Merge focus for a little while- I almost felt like I could have called all the way to you, and you might have heard me.

Anyway, that port put us neatly two weeks ahead of schedule, so we are coming up on the first abandoned Hiver planet much sooner than expected. The engineering team is under pressure to get locators made, in case anybody gets separated from the group on the surface. I've been helping design and test them, so I've actually been working most of my shifts with the engineers on the _Columbia,_ since Zara and Mallen are all Flavia really need to catch and throw most of the traffic, and the captain said locators are top priority.

So much better than a water pump, Roj!

Since Talavera still has its ozone layer, we need a fairly powerful signal on each one. Remember that jo-junctions problem about the intermittent interference? So exciting to design a transmitter to compensate, from algorithms to chipsets to housing. So far our final design has held up decently in simulations and tests, but of course, the _real_ test will be down on the surface. I will let you know how we fare- keep your fingers crossed for us.

Please tell Kat that my favorite was the fruit with the funny red hairs that you need to peel. So sweet and such a delicate flavour! And tell Gil that I didn't dislike any of them- Mrdini fruits are all lovely, and it was so kind of the KMTM to ensure Pol and Diz got some (and us by extension).

I'm sure all the messages you deliver keep up morale wonderfully- I know how much I look forward to your letters every week. I'm so glad the captains instituted this policy, even if I'm sure you never expected to do so much walking from deck to deck! And at least you have some wonderful helpers- give them a hug from me, please!

Sorry this is so short- I fell asleep so much earlier the nights following the Merge, which Zara says is normal but it cut into my writing time. Will write more next week!

Your friend,

  
  


Asia

  
  


* * *

  
  


Asia has always liked mental and mechanical challenges, but she'd never dreamed of finding those things on a deep space navy vessel. She still marvels at the astonishing leaps her life has taken since graduating and applying to FT&T: here she is, testing locators meant for use on an alien planet, trying to simulate factors like ionic atmospheric interference and humidity, and of course, human error.

  
  


At least half of the machines she's repaired since she was a kid were only malfunctioning due to misuse. She's noted that navy crews are pretty good at actually following instructions from manuals though, so she has high hopes.

  
  


It's been wonderful working with teams that respect and rely on her- both engineering and talent. That don't mock her for being quiet and introspective; that actively solicit her opinion and give praise when she contributes ideas, like Rojer always did.

  
  


It makes her wonder, sometimes, why nobody in her family ever bothered. Maybe Mother was always too tired trying to rein in Rowdy Rhodri and Moody Marta along with all her other siblings. Maybe nobody noticed because Little Asia just never complained.

  
  


It's fulfilling to be heard and seen now though, and she feels happier with herself than she ever has. Like that houseplant that started thriving once her mother moved it out of the shade and onto the windowsill- maybe she was just in the wrong habitat to start.

  
  


Her talent feels like it's growing with the regular use it gets, too- she can "hear" and “call” with ever increasing range; port objects with minimal mass now.

  
  


And instead of having only one unwavering friendship, she spends time with multiple friends in her off hours: arms/physical practice with Flavia, Mallen and Jes; therapy with Zara (so Zara can log hours as practicum, but she knows it's good for her too); game night in the engineer's lounge; dinners sometimes with her brother, and Mrdini language lessons with Pol and Diz, Zara's Dinis. She rarely eats alone either- there's always a friendly face somewhere in the Mess Hall, and sometimes she even has to choose between groups at different tables- if not engineers and Talents, then the marines she's been working with in locator assembly.

  
  


  
  


But she's always careful to block out free time at the end of the week, when message tubes from the _Washington_ arrive.

  
  


  
  


This particular week, Seelbat Buffer finds her in engineering and her cheeks flush with pleasure as she takes the tube from him.

  
  


"Thanks, Seelbat. You're so early this week."

  
  


"Ah, I was in this section doing deliveries anyway. Figured you'd like it sooner than later."

  
  


Lt. Allie Boseman, one of the other engineers, looks up from her station, obviously puzzled by the label on the tube. "From the _Washington_?"

  
  


Asia turns it over in her hands, sorely tempted to open it. She's still on the clock right now though- usually she gets the delivery when she's already back in her quarters, so she can read and re-read Rojer's letter and start composing a reply right away. She answers Allie's implied question absently as she debates _maybe_ just scanning it quickly. "My friend is one of the Primes serving on board. You know Zara Lyon? He's her brother."

  
  


"... _Friend_ , huh?"

  
  


Even distracted, she can hear the teasing there, but she's had a lifetime of practice in not rising to it. "It isn't like that," she says dismissively. She puts the tube in her desk- easier to avoid temptation if she's not looking at it. And her shift will end soon enough.

  
  


"Uh huh. I'm sure you're blushing for some other reason. I mean- he writes you every week?"

  
  


Seelbat grins. "Like clockwork," he supplies. "Thumbprint, please."

  
  


Asia slants Seelbat a repressive look as she obediently places her thumb on his tablet- volunteering that information was _not_ necessary. "A _good_ friend. Rojer and I did our engineering course together."

  
  


Allie nods, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Sure. I write the friends I made on my course every week, too. No, wait. Naw, I don't," she says, grinning. "He as hot as his sister?"

  
  


Asia flushes despite herself. "...He can hardly help that. And it doesn't matter anyway- even if he were here instead of light years away, he doesn't think of me like that at all. I've been linked with him mentally too, so I would know," she continues mildly, hopefully forestalling any speculative rebuttal.

  
  


Allie looks disappointed, studying her face thoughtfully. "Aw, really? That's too bad."

  
  


Asia shrugs, determined not to let herself dwell on something not only irrelevant, but out of her control- one of Zara's pieces of therapeutic advice. "Primes don't usually partner lower than T-3, and I'm only a 4. Increases the odds of Prime offspring, among other things."

  
  


"...Hasn't Prime Flavia?"

  
  


Asia blinks as she considers. That's true. She wonders for a second how they bonded without burning out Jes, but as soon as it crosses her mind, decides firmly that it's none of her business. While this work they have to get through definitely is. "...I suppose there are always exceptions and statistical outliers. Take this data, for example- most of the stress tests came back within limits, but look at trials sixty-four through sixty-seven."

  
  


Lt. Boseman dimples but takes the hint. "You're right. Didn't we switch the extruders then? Might have been too cool for the alloy. We should make a batch without switching and see if that improves our results."

  
  


"Agreed. If you can get the machines set up, I can go down and requisition the supplies."

And with that, engineering is back to working with efficient purpose again.

  
  


* * *

Dear Asia,

  
  


I have to say, it sounds really sad finding mass numbers of skeletons like that. Even if the Hiver colony didn't work out, it's still too late for those indigenous species to get their own world back. You'd think they'd do a better job of surveying soil conditions before sending queens down to die too- maybe they were desperate? I do envy you being able to breathe non-canned air again, although the weather sounds like it put a real damper on things! (haha) You said the seas were still full of life, too? And that trial seedlings showed promise? I think the Mrdini are under such intense population pressure that they won't mind snapping up even almost barren Hiver leftover worlds that are available, if there's any hope that the ecology can be recovered. Maybe they'd especially enjoy snapping them up, come to think of it! They aren't bothered at all by the sting-pzzt after all- how bad was it on their farms?

Speaking of sting pzzt, we actually just got back from scouting another occupied world, since they need us to send out the plastic probes. Don't usually get annoyed at Thian, but I think he's abusing his position a bit, always choosing Lt. Greevy as support- why bring along a T-5 medical officer when doing a survey from space? He should really choose somebody with a more relevant specialty, and/or higher rating. Clancy always picks Target and Kloo for their gunnery and piloting skills (just in case we run into trouble), while I always bring T-3 Charteris from engineering cause she's got astronomy credits and we're still trying to figure out _why_ Hivers choose the worlds they do. You'd like her, I think- she's almost as fast as you at calculating jo-junctions! Anyway, I hope Thi doesn't get called out- everybody wants in on these assignments to finally see a bit of action and it's not hard to spot the pattern. Maybe I'll have to bring it up before someone goes to Ashiant about it- just hope he takes it okay. It's just so strange to see Thi like this- he had plenty of casual girlfriends back home and he was always as unflappable about playing favorites as a Coonie.

I also have some fun news: there's a new fleet-wide contest to design warning beacons to set around the occupied planets; alert us if they leave. Commander Tikele and I have downloaded the old Deneb beacon schematics, but those were designed for use within Alliance space, for early warning of incursions. These have got to be powerful enough to send a warning we can pick up light years away, and also sustain themselves indefinitely while hovering inert-like in the heliopause, so solar power is out of the running. I'm thinking nuclear is the only real option, because the batteries the Deneb versions use need regular replacing. Any thoughts? I really wish we could be working on this together! Makes me think of those days when it was you and me and a dozen schematic sketches on the table. Except this is real and not just an assignment! :D

(Technical talk and small sketches with probable strengths and weaknesses of each one)

Anyway, Gil asks to please convey greetings to Pal, Diz and Zara and Kat wants to say that that planet sounds very comfortable without any biting bugs! (Dini priorities, I tell you!)

  
  


Love always,

  
  


Rojer

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


Zara always enjoys her sessions with Asia- she's grown so much in poise and confidence that they usually work on littler “bad habits” and talk about further steps she can take to spread her wings now.

  
  


So it's troubling to see her clenched hands and stiff posture again, the quiet unhappiness in her eyes while she tries to avoid complaining about the issue that's upset her in the first place.

  
  


"...I've been meaning to ask you about something. You know Lt. Sadler Ismail? The Marine? He asked me out to dinner, and I... I told him I'd think about it. But I'm honestly not sure what I should say."

  
  


Zara takes a breath. Normally she would say this was a positive development for her socially, but her body language tells a different story. "All right. Well, are you interested in him? Do you feel ready for a relationship?"

  
  


She hesitates. "...I mean, he's nice and funny and I think he finds me attractive... I'm sure it would be a pleasant evening, anyway. And that maybe I should try having a relationship with somebody I stand a chance with."

  
  


Zara frowns at that phrasing. "...I see. So... there's somebody else who interests you?"

  
  


Asia ducks her head. "...He's not... available."

  
  


"He's already in a relationship?"

  
  


Asia frowns and looks up, startled. "No. I mean, maybe? I'm not sure. I think he would tell me, if he were, but maybe it isn't serious yet."

  
  


Zara hesitates before she speaks gently. "...Is it Rojer? You still write to each other regularly, don't you?"

  
  


Asia stiffens and her lips press into an unhappy line. "Doctor/patient confidentiality-"

  
  


" _Absolutely_ applies. You are my patient, and my priority is _your_ mental and emotional health," Zara assures her. "As a T-1, I can and will shield anything you confide here. Even from a Prime like my brother."

  
  


Asia twists her hands and twitches her shoulders haplessly. "...He mentioned somebody in his last letter. A T-3- an astronomer he's working with as often as-”

  
  


She suddenly pauses and looks up at Zara guiltily, dissembling. “Anyway, our friendship is really important to me. And I truly want him to be happy. But it made me feel... sad. I know it's silly and selfish, and even if he were here, he's not interested in me anyway. So I thought maybe it would be healthier if I tried dating someone too."

  
  


Zara nods slowly. "That's... perfectly understandable. From what I've observed, you two have a well established, emotionally intimate relationship: this is a relationship you depend on, and a person you turn to for comfort and strength. I'm sure it's frustrating that there's so much physical distance between you, and it's possible that this T-3 astronomer will change things if she becomes more important to him. It's only human to worry about things like that, and remember: _it's good_ to want things for yourself. I'm just- rather confused about why you think Rojer's not interested in you? Did he say something to that effect?"

  
  


Asia gives Zara a baffled look. "Well... no, but he didn't have to. I was upset, so we linked really closely on our last night on Iota Aurigae. He cares about me, of course, but like... a quirky sister he's worried about and wants to protect."

  
  


Zara smiles fondly. Such a Rojer thing to do. And while usually she would encourage a patient to try to adjust to a healthier emotional distance when relationship expectations were unrealistic, she's _also_ very aware that Asia's perceptions don't match anything she's gleaned from him herself. "...Are you aware that as a Prime, he's fully capable of shielding some of what he's feeling even while physically linked? That even if he wasn't romantically interested in you _then_ _,_ it's entirely possible that his feelings have changed and grown in the meantime? His actions certainly don't suggest that he's not interested. Quite the opposite- pretty sure we get a message tube from the Washington every week with your name on it."

  
  


Asia considers before she shakes her head. "That's simply conjecture, and we actually promised to write each other. I don't want that to change. I just- think I need to learn how not to feel this way. Be a proper friend."

  
  


Zara lifts her brows and shakes her head. “You know I have a strong Empathy rating- stronger even than Rojer's. I assure you, what he feels when he's the one porting over a letter isn't brotherly affection. And I would know.”

  
  


Asia inhales and blinks owlishly. “...Oh.”

  
  


“You can ask Flavia, too- he doesn't bother to hide it. Thian and Clancy are pretty merciless teasing him about how spends all his free time writing you.”

  
  


Asia frowns loyally. "Not all his free time. He also enters engineering competitions."

  
  


Zara smiles with exasperation. “Asia: the point is that everybody knows except _you_. How can he be so _bad_ at flirting in these letters of his? Sometimes they're several pages long!”

  
  


Asia stills, considering for a few moments before her cheeks blossom with a faint pink tinge. “I- I suppose he's started signing them: 'Love, Rojer.'”

  
  


Zara lifts her brows as Asia keeps blinking distractedly, obviously mentally reviewing some of the letters. “Now back to this astronomer- it's possible that their working rapport could also lead to sexual attraction. But I don't believe Rojer would be intimate with somebody else while he has such strong feelings for you. To be fair though, Asia, I don't actually know. The best way to find out is simply to ask him."

  
  


That gets her full attention- Asia recoils and shakes her head in horror. "Oh, I couldn't, Zara! It might ruin everything. I'd rather be his friend and just... not worry about relationship things for now."

  
  


Zara resists the urge to sigh. "Asia, really?"

  
  


She's adamant. "It's not worth the risk. Inertia is far preferable to impact."

  
  


Zara presses her lips together and nods. "It's your decision. But the fact does remain that he's on a five year mission on the _Washington,_ and you're on one here. So how about discussing ways to satisfy your other needs if you'd rather not date yet?"

  
  


  
  


Asia flushes before nodding.

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


Dearest Asia,

  
  


I'm fine, I promise! And I guess I've seen battle now, although the crew really did their best to try to shove us in a pod before we started getting pelted with missiles. I know me and Clancy made the right choice to deflect them instead of bailing, and I think in the end Thian and Granddad had to agree, even if it went against orders: saving the ships saved us, really, since the Hivers make a priority of eliminating escape pods!

We went straight to aid the KLTS after, and it was awful. I've never seen so many dead and grievously injured. A couple of them died right in my hands, although I think I saved some too, keeping pressure on until a medic could staunch the wounds. I don't know how emergency care doctors do it, Asia. I'd been taught the rules of triage, but it was another thing entirely to wade through Dinis that were suffering and decide then and there who we should try to save next. And then do it again, and again, and again, keeping all of our feelings about the gore and pain bottled up because we needed to keep staggering on. It brought back some bad memories- I'm not going to lie.

Still bagged, and I don't want to upset you with details, but I know you always understood when I felt like this- I really miss you right now. I feel both guilty and glad to hold Grl and Ktg anyway, and they say to tell you: they are giving many good dreams and hugs so not to worry about Rjr.

One little brag: felt like granddad a bit, deflecting all those Hiver missiles. They really go all in with the barrage, trying to overwhelm with quantity more than accuracy. And he had to do it all by himself with some rickety generator! No wonder we still turn up pieces now on Deneb.

  
  


Really miss you,

  
  


Rojer

* * *

  
  


Dear Roj,

Please don't worry! Flavia has a plan, even if we don't have the fancy missiles your squadron does. Really rather shortsighted, wasn't that? How were the Hivers to know our squadron was only on an exploratory mission? But we've merged to port ourselves before and we can do it again.

Sending this before we need to restrict traffic to essential only, but I need you to know my being here wasn't your fault! _I_ applied to FT&T and _I signed that contract,_ Rojer Lyon. I think being here has helped me grow a lot. And the only thing I regret is not being able to see you again.

All my love,

  
  


Asia

  
  


* * *

  
  


My dearest Asia,

  
  


Congratulations on Squadron B's stunning victories! Zero casualties and minimal use of ordnance- definitely going down in the history books. I'm sure you all breathed a sigh of relief- I know I did.

We have good news too- as of a day ago, Sphere Three and its scouts became history as well, and Captain Ashiant is now Admiral Ashiant. Just like that: Pursuit Mission Complete! It felt almost anti-climactic to have it all end in a few minutes after chasing ions trails for so long.

Based on how much we've already seen them proliferate, there really have to be other Hive colony worlds out there, even if their homeworld is gone. I just hope we get a break from worrying about spheres and scouts for a while- I know my grandparents got married and had kids before they had to get back to it! For example, now that the mission's over, I'm hoping Granddad will be open to letting me transfer to the _Columbia_ \- I can't promise, obviously, but I'm going to ask. I love writing you and getting your letters, but I'd rather tell you all this stuff face to face and get to hear you laugh and say, “Oh nooooo Roj” in person! :D

Big stuffy celebratory Captain's (Admiral's?) dinner tonight, so I have to get Gil and Kat fed and put to bed early. I'll write you if I hear anything though- fingers crossed!

Love always,

  
  


Rojer

  
  


* * *

Asia had had a long night of replacing chip sets around the ground camp—something in Talavera's atmosphere was reacting poorly with sets that contained any amount of zinc in the wiring-- and had only gotten a few hours of sleep in the “ground overnight” bunks. Since she'd rather have breakfast and proper coffee on the _Columbia_ than in the makeshift canteen here before her day's shift, she puts in for her personnel capsule to get transferred back as soon as she's up and dressed.

Getting in and strapping down her gear is rote memory now, and she yawns and leans back in the seat once she's buckled in herself, waiting patiently for Flavia's contact.

_Morning, Asia. Ready to port back up?_

Her eyes snap wide at the familiar touch, at the sound of his voice.

_Rojer?!_

He chuckles. _Flavia figured I'd like to do the honors. On three?_

She hurries to unfasten the straps on her toolkit and rucksack as soon as she feels the capsule settle gently into the cradle, and then scrambles out as soon as the crewman opens the hatch.

“You're really here! Oh, Roj!” she cries, and her eyes well up out of sheer joy to see him, grinning and hair tousled like he had just climbed out of bed too. He looks _so good_ that her stomach flips giddily. “When did you get in? Oh, why didn't anyone _tell_ me?” she gasps as he enfolds her in a hug, toolkit, rucksack and all.

“Granddad gave me about two seconds to pack after I helped on one last big supply drone merge yesterday, then flipped me out here in the middle of your night.” _Sorry to surprise you. I left Gil and Kat asleep too but I didn't want to wait another minute to see you._

Asia laughs, holding on tight. He smells wonderful too, and she could swear he's taller and broader across the chest than she remembers. _No, this is the best surprise ever. Oh, I'm so glad! Ohhhh! But I have shift in an hour and I haven't even brushed my hair!_

_Whatever- you look perfect._

She has to laugh at that, thankful she'd at least brushed her teeth as she gazes up at him. And for a heart-skipping moment, she thinks he's about to lean down and kiss her.

But he's suddenly shielding and then taking her toolkit and rucksack with a friendly smile. “Breakfast, then? I know how grumpy and groggy you are before coffee.”

She tilts her head at him in mild reproof, but she can't help smiling back. “In your quarters so Gil and Kat won't wonder where you are? The Mess Hall always has excellent fresh brews, but we can always go there tomorrow.”

He gazes at her with such loving appreciation that her heart skips faster again. “I've missed you so much- that sounds perfect.”

* * *

He walks her to shift after too, insisting on toting her toolkit for her.

_You'll need to get a formal shipsuit before you meet the Captain- I should really be walking **you** to Uniforms and Laundry..._

_Just show me the directions and I'll head there after we get you to Engineering. You're the one on the clock now, not me._

_I suppose._ She shows him the way in her head- left out of Engineering, three decks up, then right and the big double doors should be obvious. _Anyway, thanks for carrying my toolkit for me- you really didn't have to._

_I wanted to. And to have an excuse to see Engineering. Primes spend most of their time porting and pathing._ His tone is colored with chagrin over his neglected engineering specialty.

She smiles at the greetings she gets as she enters, responding automatically even as she notices the avid curiosity in her coworker's eyes while Rojer looks about and sets her toolkit on her desk for her.

_Oh. Oh dear. You should go or Lt. Boseman will start with questions and you might never escape._

Rojer grins wickedly, but his mental tone is all meek compliance. _Yes, ma'am. Right away ma'am._

_Captain Soligen isn't long-winded, but I have no idea what they have planned for you. I hope you have a good first day, though!_

_I'm sure I will. Right where I want to be, after all._ “Lunch?” he adds.

She flushes and hesitates. The Captain and Flavia and Zara will probably insist on eating with him, but...“'Path me if you're free?”

_Will do._ Rojer grins and waves before he turns and heads back out of Engineering, and Allie waits a discreet three seconds before pouncing.

“ _Asia Eagle._ Tell me you climbed that gorgeous man like a Christmas tree last night.”

“Don't be silly, Allie- I was down on the surface, remember? And he just transferred in and wanted a look at Engineering before heading to Uniforms.”

Allie blinks, confused. “Transferred in now? The rotation get pushed up?”

“No, he requested a transfer from the _Washington,_ so he ported in last night.”

Allie's eyes widen as she inhales with delighted understanding. “... _That_ was your Prime penpal?” She pauses and tilts her head. “...Asia, honey. I know you said it wasn't like that and I don't know how it is with you Talents and job postings. But none of us regular folks would want to transfer off The Actual Flagship unless we had Real Important Personal Reasons, you know what I'm saying?”

Asia smiles and ducks her head. “Well... maybe I've become Somewhat Important Personal Reasons...” she admits, cheeks burning.

Allie claps her hands together gleefully. “Well, I told you so! Didn't I?”

Asia sighs, but she's too pleased about that herself to do anything other than mildly shake her head. “He says that all the time, too.”

* * *

Asia vividly remembers telling Zara that inertia in her relationship with Rojer was preferable to impact.

She wishes she could take it back now- she's absolutely _aching_ for impact. Or even just to have him grab her hand again like he used to. But he's been careful to avoid any contact with her skin, maintaining a respectful personal distance like newly acquainted Talents would.

Which is _bizarre._ They've been friends for years, now. He's told her things she's sure he's never confided to his siblings. And she's told him _she loves him_.

Well, she wrote it when their woefully underarmed squadron had three Hive ships on their tail and two in front, but _still_.

Not that it isn't wonderful to be able to talk to him again, and see him laugh and the way his eyes light up as he listens. To be able to greet Grl and Ktg in Dini and understand their enthusiastic appreciation. (ZH SPEAK GOOD NOW! ZH CLEVER FRIEND!) To enjoy their harmonious rapport in merges and just feel some part of her relax because Rojer is right next to her and they're working together again.

She'd just thought that he'd made the transfer so they could go from best friends to _more_.

She's almost grateful for the heavy workload that keeps her from fretting about it overmuch. They've been catching from everywhere in the Alliance, and the space above Talavera is now filled with freighters and passenger ships, and even with three Primes, they're all feeling the full workload at the end of every shift.

It's probable that he's just too tired for sex right now. Or maybe he thinks _she's_ too tired for sex- he's always been thoughtful like that. Or maybe he doesn't want sex at all, and the cozy affection they share is all he needs.

She really hopes it isn't the last.

It's strange too, to see him acting overprotective to the point where it's annoying Zara and Flavia and even Rhodri. She understands why- she remembers him taking days to coax her to try new activities like catching and then frying fish; how he'd encouraged her along a step at a time and never shamed her for backing out; how he'd interrupt anybody who'd try to talk over her in class and insist they wait until she'd finished.

It makes her realize how far she's come. She doesn't want him to hold her hand through new challenges anymore- she wants to hold his hand because she wants to connect with him on every level.

So she can be a little more patient, she supposes- once the crazy rush to settle Talavera --Tlvr-- has eased a little, maybe he'll have the energy to change the parameters of their relationship. And for now, she can just enjoy being around her favorite person in the galaxy again.

* * *

In the end though, after weeks of him calling her his love and being uncharacteristically dickish and possessive and yet _still_ not making their attachment official, Asia's had enough.

It's one thing to be disappointed that they're finally alone and he's leaned close to kiss her before stopping himself _again_.

It's another to realize he's pathing somebody else-- and arguing with them, by the annoyed set of his brow-- instead.

Rojer might have always led the way to new experiences in the past, but Asia's perfectly capable of doing it now.

And oh, how good it feels to finally kiss him and make a direct link- to finally know for certain how deeply Rojer loves and desires her. She doesn't hesitate to drop her shields in return, and he groans, and kisses her back desperately, just as elated to realize his feelings are fully returned.

She can also sense how he's trying to control his physical response to the way her body is pressed against his. And if he's shocked by her brazen invitation to just take her to bed already, he complies readily when she tells him how tired she is of waiting and reveals how her body is responding to his, too.

He's so eager that he actually ports them right out of their clothes, and she laughs as they tumble naked onto her bed, delighted to finally explore his body with her eyes and hands, though her cheeks still flush when she realizes how incredibly arousing he finds hers, how long he's wanted to touch her breasts and press kisses to her delicate collarbone.

_Even on Deneb?_ It's stunning to realize how long he's had feelings for her, but with most of his shields down, he's as open to her as she is to him. Zara was right- he _had_ shielded when they'd been linked that last night on Iota Aurigae...

He cups her face, smiling wistfully. _I had to- you weren't ready for more than a friend. And I knew your letters were making me fall even harder but I couldn't bear to give up our connection either. Thian was sure you were going to break my heart and have no absolutely no idea. But his Alison Anne encouraged me not to give up._

_Oh Roj!_ She kisses him to try to ease the remembered ache of it. _I'm so happy you didn't. I've always loved you, but... I think I needed to be strong on my own before I could see myself as a worthy partner for you. And I've imagined doing this with you for so long, too..._

The first time is over too quickly- there are so many pent up feelings, and they're both unaccustomed to the overwhelming intensity of each other's pleasure on top of their own. But the sizzling sense of total connection doesn't abate as they lay shuddering together, continuing to exchange loving kisses and strokes and basking in the sharing of passionate feelings until they're both ready for another round.

One that is gloriously satisfying for both, a prolonged, vigorous coupling leading to multiple ecstatic explosions.

They collapse in a sweaty, blissful heap after, still deeply linked.

_Oh, Roj, that was..._ She doesn't have any adequate words, but his mental tone is radiating euphoric agreement, so she knows he understands what she means already. _Why haven't we been doing that for weeks?_

Rojer huffs a chagrined laugh. _I didn't want to scare you! I had no idea my shy, quiet Asia-_

_-was aching to ride a Lyon?_

He just bursts out laughing. _Exactly._

_Of course I was! Have you **looked** at you?! _She shudders with a delicious aftershock that renders them both speechless for a second before she continues. ... _I've had months of trying to satisfy myself with a vibrator and your letters and my imagination. And then you were here and you barely touched me..._

_You were always so cautious! I figured I'd have to slowly work up to the idea of being naked and vulnerable and losing control with me. And I was worried I'd hurt you, too- I've never done this before either. What if I burned you out? I'd never forgive myself._

She inhales as he shares the memory of his mother's cautionary tale, before shaking her head firmly. _You'd have stopped the instant anything didn't feel right. And we're both fully qualified engineers who know how to properly lubricate and align a piston cylinder first!_

They both shake with laughter. _I had no idea it would be this messy,_ he admits.

_Me either. Port us to your bed so we don't have to sleep on the wet spot? We should put a towel down first, too._

_You don't mind that Gil and Kat will be on the trundle?_ His worry about balancing her innate shyness with the needs of his still immature Dinis meant he'd thought he'd have to leave her to sleep, though he's very reluctant to be parted now...

She smiles and presses a kiss to the middle of his chest. _Of course not- they're much too young to sleep apart from you, right?_ _I was deployed on the KMTM with Mallen when we were chasing down spheres for your Genesee ploy- I know Dinis a lot better now, Roj. And from what I understand, they'll dream right through 'til morning unless we deliberately wake them, right? We'll just have to be careful not to disturb them when we make love._

He catches her close, bursting with awe and warm appreciation. _I love you so much, Asia Eagle. Can we- I want to be fully bonded, and I really don't think I'll burn you out if I drop that last shield..._

She snuggles close and hugs him tight. Her heart feels like it's soaring, she's so happy. _I don't think so either- Both Flavia and Zara think I'm T-3 now, but we were so busy setting up ground camp gear for Talavera I didn't bother to get tested again._

Rojer groans with exasperated frustration. _That means you've been doing T-3 work for T-4 pay! You're so Denebian!_

_I know, I know. Maybe I'll get to it once the Columbia is underway again._

_Asia!_

She grins up at him teasingly before pressing a kiss to his lips and taking his hand _. And my backside is really rather cold and wet- can we do the bonding in your bed?_

It's a tiny port, but it's the first step on a new journey with him- and she can't wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rojer suddenly turning into an overbearing, oblivious prat in _The Tower and the Hive_ is always going to ??? me but hopefully this makes it slightly more understandable? Asia really was assigned to the KMTM during the Squadron B battle part of _Lyon's Pride_ , too- she really should know Dinis a little better than Rojer assumes! 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
